With the advent of central heating systems and abundantly available and relatively inexpensive fossil fuels, the old-fashioned "pot-bellied" stoves which formerly were used to provide heat have fallen into disuse. Central heating systems offer a distinct advantage over individual heating stoves located in each room which a person desires to heat. Furthermore, central heating systems can be hidden away out of view from the rooms to which they supply heat. In addition, such systems, even coalfired systems, are relatively easy to clean and to maintain. As a consequence, up until recently, there has been little interest in wood burning heating stoves, particularly those which are located within the room which is to be heated. This has been true even for remote cabins or cottages since bottled gas or petroleum fuels have been available in abundant quantities for use with the heating plants of such buildings.
At the present time, however, it is becoming abundantly clear that the fossil fuels which have been used to such a great extent over the past few decades are in dangerously short supply. Furthermore, these fuels are obtained from nonreplenishable sources; and at the present rate of consumption, it is readily apparent that other alternatives to the use of these fuels for producing energy must be found. In addition, the costs of fossil fuels are rapidly increasing, so that they no longer are the bargin source of energy which they were only a few years ago.
Because of increasing awareness of the finite quantity of fossil fuels available and because of the increasing costs of these fuels, substantial interest is being directed toward finding other sources of energy to replace the fossil fuel consumption which has become so widespread over the past few decades. One source of fuel which is present in large quantities and which is a replenishable source is wood. When forests are properly managed, they produce a continuous supply of wood for various uses, one of which is fuel.
Thus, there now is an increasing interest in wood burning stoves for heating small buildings and remotely located buildings as well as interest in using wood burning stoves in applications where presently fossil fuel central heating systems are commonly employed. The wood burning stoves commonly employed, however, generally are extremely inefficient as heating sources. Most of them rely upon radiations and convection currents of air within the room coming into contact with the outside walls of the stove to produce heated air. In such stoves the major portion of the heat produced by the combustion of the wood or other combustible products in the stove is lost with the combustion products out the flue or smoke stack. This is one of the greatest drawbacks of self-contained room size wood burning stoves. In addition, the room itself is not uniformly heated. The region immediately adjacent the stove is too hot, while the more remote corners or sides of the room obtain relatively little heat from the stove.
Some early models of wood burning heating stoves, in attempts to overcome the inefficiency of such stoves, relied upon rather extensive baffles between the upper portion of the combustion chamber and the outlet for the flue in order to force the combustion products to take a tortuous path from the upper portion of the combustion chamber to the flue. This resulted in retention of more heat within the stove and an improvement in radiation of this heat from the stove. The operation, however, is still relatively inefficient and a large amount of heat loss results.
Another early wood burning stove had a double wall along at least a portion of the fire chamber to create an air chamber heated on one side by one of the walls of the fire chamber. An air inlet was provided near the bottom of this air chamber and appropriate air outlets were created near the top. Air rose by convection current through the air chamber and out the outlets. Thus, this air was heated in addition to the air coming in contact with the outside of the stove. Improved efficiency did result, but the bulk of the heat generated by the process of combustion still was lost in the flue.
In addition to the foregoing disadvantages, most wood burning stoves are rather obtrusive and unattractive. It is desirable to provide a wood burning stove with an appearance approximating that of a fireplace and useable as a fireplace, so that it can perform a function of attractiveness as well as utility in the room in which it is used. In addition, it is desirable to provide a wood burning stove with improved efficiency; so that a greater portion of the heat generated by the wood or other fuel burned in the stove is utilized to heat the room in which the stove is used.